


In the Apocalypse...

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original characters - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are many things in the Apocalypse to worry about. The family business, being the sole heir to your family business, the company you pick up along the way, wait...what?





	In the Apocalypse...

The merchant in the desert.  
The merchant in the desert.  
The merchant in the desert.

 

Ah yes, the desert is always good for the merchants. Travelers and companies always going through, needing potions and equipment. Here is a family, an old man, his son, and his three grandchildren. The two boys aren't very big, laying in the cart and sleeping away, ready to be active and watch at night with their older sister, who would inherit the cart and all responsibilities coming with it. She looks around the barren area, knowing where they would stop and remembering where the old wreckage was. She had her own pack, filled with little devices and parts she recovered while keeping watch. She was almost an adult, and her staff had markings from when she was small, as she had been given it at birth. It had markings that weren't of her making, as it went throughout the family, being passed down to the oldest child. She looked at her little brothers, knowing they wouldn't stay in the business. Once the oldest was born, other offspring could come, but they would be sent out once they reached her age, and they would be on their own with only a starter pack for the world. She reached for her axe as she saw something on the horizon, looking to her father and grandfather.

"Father, Pop, there's something coming." She warned them, and the family moved quickly to put the cart behind a large dune, the grandfather staying behind to guard it. The father and daughter go out, weapons drawn and ready to kill the monster approaching. As it came closer, it...wasn't a monster? There were circuits, and sparks coming off of it as it got closer and slower. It fell, wreckage flying out at them and making them fall and duck as the sparks grew closer, hitting the daughter's arm and burning it. She hisses and falls back, looking to her father who was unharmed, then looking up at the mass of metal and wires. Who could have made it? Was it one of the Ancients' work? She squinted, seeing a figure coming out of it and fall in front. Her father went to go towards it, but she stopped him, going forth herself to look at the small person who was passed out in the sand.

-A few hours later..-

"Hyak, Hyak is he waking up?"  
"Yes father, I think he is. Pop? Can you come over here?" Hyak looked over at her grandfather, who was playing with her little brothers to keep them from disturbing the rising boy, who was very small and covered in bandages from how injured he had become. The boy's eyes started to open, seeing the blurry vision of two figures, soon becoming three and then five. He blinked, starting to sit up before being stopped. 

"Don't rise, young one. You need to let your body settle." The oldest one said, phrasing it like the boy was a baby. He frowned, his green eyes filling with confusion. "Who are you, please give us a name." The elder continued, being overtaken by the small boys, who spoke at the same time as each other. "Were you abandoned? Are you the youngest of your family too?" They said it quickly, before the girl shooed them off to go get ready for guard duty. It was very confusing for the boy, who knew he was about two feet tall due to not being all human, but they couldn't tell, could they? He pushed himself up, groaning and holding his head. "What? My name is..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a little thing I have cooked up from a bit of inspiration, if you would like to have your character put into the story, feel free to comment or email me at umbreon9002@gmail.com with a picture, details, and everything else. You may even be put as a Co-Author to work on the story and edit with me.


End file.
